VIDA MARAVILLOSA
by Mikemasters Z KAI
Summary: TMNT: 30 ANIVERSARIO "A pesar del paso del tiempo, a pesar del dolor y a pesar de la muerte, la vida sigue siendo maravillosa"


**Vida maravillosa**

Es una hermosa tarde de otoño, en la bella ciudad de Northampton, las tranquilas calles de la ciudad, se llenan con las hojas secas que caen de las copas de los majestuosos árboles que adornan el bello lugar.

Al compás del viento, las hojas que siguen cayendo, parecen "bailar" al ritmo de una tranquila melodía que se escucha a través de unos modernos auriculares.

El dueño de dicho aparato reproductor de mp3, camina a paso lento, mientras tararea la letra de una muy vieja canción:

"Here I go out to sea again  
The sunshine fills my hair  
And dreams hang in the air  
Gulls in the sky and in my blue eyes  
You know it feels unfair  
There's magic everywhere  
Look at me standing"

El sujeto sigue caminando sin dejar de cantar, mientras observa el magnífico paisaje a su alrededor. Abrocha un botón más, de su larga gabardina negra. El viento comienza a soplar con más intensidad, haciéndolo tiritar un poco de frio. Pronto el otoño terminara y el invierno ya hace sentir su presencia.

El hombre sigue caminando, hasta que el camino de asfalto se termina y se encuentra frente de él, con los viejos árboles que en conjunto, forman el bosque de Northampton. El hombre de la gabardina, una vez que la canción que estaba escuchando, se termina, toma el aparato y lo apaga. Lo guarda en su bolsillo. Se queda quieto frente al bosque, como meditando sus próximos pasos. Parece dudar por unos minutos, pero armándose de valor, retoma sus pasos

Con una respiración profunda, se adentra hacia el interior del bosque. Sigue caminado y en su mente, comienzan a formarse imágenes en cámara lenta. Como si de un videoclip se tratase, comienza a recordar sucesos de su vida pasada.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia lo invade: Recuerdos felices y tristes, llenan su mente y su corazón. En su camino, se encuentra con una muy vieja casa de campo. La antigua casona, a pesar de tener más de 100 años, parece mantenerse intacta.

Esto hace sonreír al hombre y no solo por la casa, sino que el enorme patio que pertenece al lugar, esta de igual modo. Un hermoso jardín con las más exóticas flores, decoran y dan vida a la granja

-¡Lo sabía!- exclama el hombre con alegría- ¡Sabia que Anna y Tobías mantendrían la casa tal cual la dejaron sus abuelos!- sonríe a no más poder

-¡Tío!- el hombre se da vuelta al oír una voz madura. Una mujer de cabellos rojos con unas pequeñas líneas de color plateado, sale del interior de la vieja casona, casi corriendo- ¡Viniste!- lo recibe con los brazos abiertos

-¡Shadow, querida!- El la abraza de igual modo. El afectuoso abrazo dura unos minutos- ¡Te extrañe tanto!- murmura el hombre

-¡Y yo a ti!- se sueltan para mirarse mutuamente- Pensé que ya no ibas a volver...- dice la mujer con tristeza. El observa los hermosos ojos azules de Shadow, un poco vidriosos, como queriendo dejar salir pequeñas lágrimas. La toma del mentón, para verla directamente a los ojos

-¡Oye!- él le sonríe mientras enarca las cejas- Yo te había hecho una promesa ¿Lo recuerdas?- ella asiente- Y yo soy un hombre que cumple con su palabra...

- ¡Lo sé, tío, es solo que me preocupe!- se seca las lágrimas- Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que nos vimos y pensé que ya no volverías...

-Pero aquí estoy...- se acomoda las gafas- Perdón por preocuparte tanto, no fue mi intención asustarte, mi pequeña...- le acaricia las mejillas. Ella sonríe al oírlo decir eso

- ¡Ohhh, tío, por favor!- ríe con ganas- Ya no me digas así...- suspira- Ya no soy una pequeña, ya pronto voy a ser abuela...- dice con vergüenza

-¿Vas a ser abuela? ¡Esa es una gran noticia!- exclama con alegría y sorpresa- ¡Como ha pasado el tiempo!- mira hacia el cielo, mientras suspira- ¡El pequeño Tobi será papa! Ese pequeño travieso... Sé que será un gran padre, como lo fue su abuelo...- la toma de las manos con mucho afecto, sin dejar de sonreír- Te felicito Shadow... sé que serás la abuela más amorosa del mundo... - le dice con sinceridad

- Gracias tío, aunque...- se detiene de repente

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunta con suavidad al verla triste de nuevo. Ella parece meditar sus próximas palabras. Finalmente las deja salir

-Es que me hubiese gustado que mis padres estuvieran aquí... con nosotros- se quedan en silencio los dos- Me hubiese gustado compartir esta alegría con ellos...

- Shadow...- la llama- Tus padres aunque no ya estén contigo físicamente, aun están acompañándote desde allí...- señala el cielo azul con las manos temblorosas- y desde aquí...- se toca el corazón. Ella asiente ante las palabras de su tío- Ellos jamás te abandonaran, hija. Después de la muerte, el cuerpo puede volver a la tierra, pero el espíritu... siempre estará aquí...- finaliza sin dejar de lado su fresca sonrisa

- Si... tío, tienes razón...- Shadow se seca las lagrimas

-¡Así que sonríe mi pequeña! ¡Ellos están con nosotros!

-¡Jaja!... Ya te dije que ya no me digas así...- se avergüenza- Ya estoy muy vieja...

-Yo no veo a una mujer vieja... Y eso que si no uso estos lentes, no vería ni un comino...- ella se ríe por la ocurrencia- A pesar de esas pequeñas arrugas y ese cabello canoso...- le señala y ella se cruza de brazos, fingiendo molestia- Yo sigo viendo a esa tierna niñita que llenaba de alegría mi vida...- Shadow lo mira con cariño- Y que fue la primera que me dijo que yo era su tío favorito... Shadow... Tú nunca cambiaste en tu interior...

-Pero sigo siendo vieja...- retruca con pena

-Es la ley de la vida, mi niña... todos hemos envejecido, pero nuestros interiores siempre fueron los mismos. El paso del tiempo puede dañarnos duramente en nuestro exterior, pero también nos da fortaleza y nos llena de sabiduría...

-Nuestra vejez no es nada malo... Es nuestro testigo de que hemos tenido, una vida maravillosa...- finaliza con todo el amor del mundo

-Tío...- apoya su mano en el hombro de él, con los ojos llorosos- ¡Gracias!- después de consolar a su sobrina, el hombre camina hacia atrás de la casona, llevando un largo bastón. Camina unos 300 metros y entra a través de un pequeño cerco. Cada vez que se acercaba más al lugar que estaba apartado de la granja, podía sentir que los latidos de su corazón se intensificaban.

La tarde comenzaba a caer, y el cielo se tornaba de color anaranjado, el mismo color que adornaba el sombrero de aquel hombre. Al continuar con su marcha, llega a su destino... Un pequeño cementerio...

Sus hermosos ojos color azul cielo, se posaba en cada una de las lapidas, que estaban frente suyo. En cada una de las seis lapidas, tenían escritas una fecha y una leyenda, grabadas sobre unos cuadros de bronce. Todas tenías flores recién cortadas, que estaban paradas dentro de unos jarrones con agua fresca, esto lo hacía sonreír un poco. A pesar de los años, ninguna de ellas había sido olvidada

Traga saliva y se acerca más a la última de las tumbas a su derecha. Se pone de rodillas y coloca el largo bastón que traía consigo sobre la tumba. Después de dejar el bastón, que estaba decorado por un viejo lazo de color morado, el sujeto comienza a hablar con la voz entrecortada:

-Aquí estoy hermano... como te lo había prometido...- mira fijamente la lápida, después de unos minutos de silencio, continúa- Después de buscarlo por todas partes, por fin pude encontrar a tu más fiel compañero, Donnie...- Miguel Ángel sonríe- Sé que no tengo excusas, nadie podía tardarse tres años en buscar tu vara Bo, pero ya sabes... ¡Soy yo!...- toca con cariño las letras grabadas...

-En verdad, me fui muy difícil volver aquí... No es fácil para mí, el venir aquí... nunca me gustaron los cementerios, siempre me dieron miedo...- se ríe- ¡Las ciudades de muertos!- ríe mas fuerte- ¡Que tonto! Seguro que si Rafa estuviera aquí, se burlaría de mí...- observa a la tumba con los sais a los costados de la misma- me diría: "¡Que cabeza hueca! A tu edad... ¿Y todavía le tienes miedo a esas cosas?" jeje... No terminaría de decirlo que ya me daría un zape en la nuca...- ríe a carcajadas, sus risas se mesclan con las hojas que bailan al compás del viento- Te extraño muchísimo gruñón, me haces mucha falta...- sigue riendo, mientras sus ojos se vuelven vidriosos - Extraño mucho tus golpes y tu pésimo carácter... ¡Quién lo diría! ¿No?- baja la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa

- Yo creo que si Leo, estuviera aquí, me consolaría... Me ayudaría a trabajar con mis miedos- mira la tercera tumba, que estaba adornada con unas letras japonesas, al lado de la de su padre, Splinter

- Me abrazaría como lo hacía siempre. Sus abrazos siempre me hacían sentir seguro. No te enfades conmigo padre, a ti también te amo, pero yo considere a Leo como un modelo de padre a seguir...- Dice con sinceridad- Cuando Leonardo me abrazaba, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón que me decían que me amaba mucho y que no tenía nada que temer...- se abraza a sí mismo, cerrando sus ojos- Te extraño tanto hermano mayor...- el viento se hace más intenso...

-Y tu Donnie, no creas que te he olvidado... de todos, eres el que más echo de menos... Extraño tu compañía, tu tranquila personalidad, tu amistad...- sus ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas

- Desde que habían fallecido nuestros hermanos mayores, tú nunca dejaste de estar a mi lado. Siempre estabas conmigo, nunca me dejaste caer en la depresión. Estabas siempre presente para brindarme tu seguridad y consuelo. Nunca me dejaste solo, nunca me sentí solo gracias a ti...- acomoda las hermosas rosas que le había dejado su sobrina- Tu sonrisa, me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante y eso te lo agradeceré toda la vida, Donnie... Tú me repetías una y otra vez, que a pesar de la muerte, la vida era maravillosa y que teníamos que vivir cada día, como si fuese el ultimo. Me decías que con la muerte, el lazo de hermanos jamás se rompería, al contrario, se fortalecería... Cuánta razón tenías hermano...

-Hoy... se cumplen tres años desde tu muerte. Recordare ese día como el más triste de mi larga vida... Desde tu partida, me he sentido más solo que nunca. Yo creía que no iba a durar mucho. Cuando partiste para reencontrarte con nuestros seres queridos, pensé que mi vida se terminaba ahí...

- Cada vez que entraba a nuestro hogar, la depresión y la soledad me invadían. Estabas en mis pensamientos día y noche. Cuando desayunaba, cuando almorzaba y cenaba solo, un vacío iba creciendo en mi interior...- dice con una gran tristeza- Ya sin ti, no tenía razones para vivir... quería acabar con mi vida... Yo le rogaba a Dios que me llevara contigo, esperaba dormir y no despertarme jamás. Quería una muerte tranquila como la había tenido Leo... pero no...- levanta su vista- Parece que aún no era mi hora...

- Cuando pensé que todo estaba terminado, empecé a recordar tus últimas palabras...-cierra sus ojos- Y esas palabras fueron las que me dieron las fuerzas para seguir, una vez más:

"_Miguel Ángel" _un anciano Donatelo estaba recostado en su cama. El viejo quelonio miraba a través de la ventana como la fría lluvia de otoño, caía con fuerza sobre los claros cristales del gran ventanal._ "Ya es mi hora..." _Miguel Ángel al escucharlo decir eso, deja de lado la charola con las medicinas y se sienta a su lado

"_¿Qué estás diciendo, Donatelo?" _La tortuga más joven lo mira con el ceño fruncido. Los ojos color café del genio se cruzan con los ojos azules del menor. Donatelo podía notar el temor en los ojos de su hermano. Esa inocente mirada, lo observaba con incredulidad. El más listo, sonreía levemente. A pesar de los años de su hermano menor, esa tierna mirada, aun se mantenía intacta. Su inocencia infantil perduraba a pesar del paso del tiempo

"_Lo que oíste" _sonríe levemente_ "Sé que me escuchaste, Miguel Ángel, puedes estar viejo, pero no estas sordo" _dice sin dejar de sonreírse. Miguel Ángel suspira, tratando de ignorar los dichos de su hermano mayor

"_¿Es que te duele?" _pregunta sin mirarlo _"Puedo pedirle a Shadow que te de otra inyección de morfina" _dice temeroso, tratando de ponerse de pie, pero las hábiles manos de Donatelo lo detienen

"_¡No, escúchame!" _le dice suavemente pero con firmeza_ "Ya no doy más hermanito" _Los ojos azules de Miguel Ángel se abren a todo lo que dan_ "Ya es la hora de que me reencuentre con nuestros hermanos mayores y nuestro padre" _le toca las mejillas_ "Después de tanto tiempo, ya es mi momento de partir"_

"_Por favor... no digas eso" _Miguel Ángel se acomoda los anteojos, con nerviosismo_ "De seguro estas delirando" _toca la frente del genio_ "Tienes un poco de fiebre" _Donatelo lo mira con tristeza, su amado hermano, trata de evadir la realidad_ "Iré por Shadow y Peter" _se levanta un poco presuroso, pero se detiene al ver como su hermano mayor comienza a toser _"¡Donnie!" _se acerca y comienza a masajear el pecho y el caparazón de su hermano, tratando de aliviar un poco su ataque. Después de que la horrible tos terminara y el genio bebió un poco de agua, ambos hermanos se quedaban en silencio

Se observa como la lluvia se intensifica. La noche cae, los relámpagos y los truenos alumbran por momentos al oscuro cielo. Miguel Ángel toma las manos de su hermano mayor y las estrecha contra su pecho. El ex ninja anaranjado, sabe en su interior, que su hermano Donatelo va a morir esa noche. Por más que desee que el genio sea eterno, sabe que no será así. La ley de la vida continúa con su curso...

Miguel Ángel comienza a llorar en silencio. Unas gruesas lágrimas ruedan por el rostro del más joven. Donatelo lo observa, siente mucha pena por su hermano menor, no quisiera dejarlo solo, pero sabe que ya es momento de hacer el viaje al más allá. El viaje que tendrá como destino final, el último de su vida.

"_Por favor, Mikey" _el menor levanta su cabeza. Su amado hermano lo mira con cariño infinito _"No llores...". _Miguel se seca el rostro_ "No llores mi pequeño travieso" _esas palabras tan llenas de afecto hacen sonreír a Miguel Ángel

"_¡Oye, Donnie!" _el genio sonríe también, feliz por lograr su objetivo_ "No me digas así"_

"_¿Decirte que?" _enarca las cejas Donatelo de forma divertida

"_Pequeño travieso" _repite con una gran sonrisa _"¡Mírame!" _se ríe a carcajadas señalando su rostro y cuerpo _"Ya tengo 77 años, Donatelo, ya lo de pequeño y travieso se me fue hace décadas" _El de morado niega con la cabeza

"_Mikey" _le hace señas para que se acerque. El obedece enseguida y se sienta a su lado_ "Por favor, quítate esos anteojos" _

"_¿Para qué?" _pregunta extrañado

"_Quiero verte a los ojos" _el más joven se quita los lentes y mira fijamente a su hermano mayor. Donatelo observa con detenimiento, esos hermosos ojos de ese color tan especial_ "Sabes, hermanito, a pesar del paso del tiempo, yo le agradezco a Dios y a la vida que te hayan dejado conservar esa inocencia infantil" _Miguel Ángel sonríe y besa las manos de su hermano _"A pesar de esas pequeñas arrugas que adornan tus ojos y rostro, tu personalidad se ha mantenido intacta. El paso del tiempo solo ha hecho que seas más fuerte y más sabio. A pesar de tu edad, yo sigo viendo a mi querido pequeño y travieso hermanito que ha llenado de alegría toda mi vida" _Al escucharlo decir eso, Miguel Ángel apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano

"_Tú también Donnie" _El genio acaricia la cabeza del más joven_ "Tu siempre has sido el mismo y yo también agradezco que nunca hayas cambiado" _cierra sus ojos

"_Pase lo que pase hermanito, prométeme que nunca cambiaras, que siempre serás el mismo" _pide Donatelo con todo el amor del mundo

"_Te lo prometo, Donnie" _responde con la voz entrecortada, el final ya está cerca...

"_Cuando me reencuentre con Leo, Rafa y nuestro padre" mira hacia el techo "Les contare con mucho orgullo, la vida maravillosa que has llevado a pesar del dolor de sus partidas. Que jamás abandonaste tu hermosa sonrisa, esa que has llevado toda tu vida, desde siempre. Sé que ellos estarán muy orgullosos de ti" _finaliza el genio, mientras su voz se va apagando

"_Lo estarán... como yo lo estoy de ti" _Donatelo sonríe al escucharlo_ "Te amo Donnie" _dice Miguel Ángel

"_Y yo te amo a ti... Mikey"..._

-Esa madrugada te fuiste hermano...- Dice Miguel Ángel mientras se pone de pie. Fija su mirada en el cielo estrellado- Las recuerdo como si fuese ayer, a pesar de mi dolor, esas palabras, me dieron fuerzas y un motivo para seguir adelante

-Agradezco que a pesar de tu cruel enfermedad, hayas tenido una muerte tranquila y apacible. Cuando Leonardo murió hace 12 años atrás, mientras dormía, pensaba que mi vida ya no sería la misma. Pero Rafa y tú, me hicieron ver a la muerte de otra manera. Solo era un paso más de la ley de la vida. Todos algún día íbamos a partir, era un destino inevitable. Creo que esas palabras fueron mi consuelo, cuando murió Rafael, dos años después de la muerte de nuestro hermano mayor y las tuyas, me consolaron de igual manera...- sonríe

-Es una ironía que esas mismas palabras que ustedes me dijeron, hayan servido de consuelo para Shadow...- suspira una vez más- Los extraño demasiado, hermanos, ustedes han sido mi vida, el motivo de mi existencia. Ahora ya no están físicamente conmigo, pero en espíritu, lo estarán siempre...- camina mientras deja atrás las lapidas de su familia- Los amo demasiado y mientras viva, estarán en mi corazón. A pesar de la muerte, hemos tenido una vida maravillosa, hermanos. Doy gracias a la vida por eso...

Miguel Ángel vuelve a tomar su reproductor de mp3 y lo enciende. Nuevamente se escucha esa vieja canción:

"_Here i go out to sea again__  
__the sunshine fills my hair__  
__and dreams hang in the air__  
__gulls in the sky and in my blue eye__  
__you know it feels unfair__  
__there's magic everywhere__  
__look at me standing__  
__here on my own again__  
__up straight in the sunshine__  
__No need to laugh and cry__  
__it's a wonderful, wonderful life__  
__no need to run and hide__  
__it's a wonderful, wonderful life__  
__The sun's in your eyes, the heat is in your hair__  
__they seem to hate you__  
__because you're there__  
__and i need a friend, oh i need a friend,__  
__to make me happy__  
__not stand here on my own__  
__look at me standing__  
__here on my own again__  
__up straight in the sunshine__  
__I need a friend, oh i need a friend__  
__to make me happy, not so alone__  
__look at me here__  
__here on my own again__  
__up straight in the sunshine"_

Miguel Ángel la tararea mientras se aleja... En el cielo pareciera que las estrellas brillaran con más intensidad. El viejo quelonio observa el horizonte estrellado y con una gran sonrisa, dice:

"Si a pesar del dolor, hemos tenido una vida maravillosa"...

**FIN **

¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo lo escribí hoy, en un momento de inspiración. No sé exactamente que me llevo a escribir un one-shot tan triste, pero con solo pensar que nuestras amadas tortugas, cumplirán 30 años este mes, me llevo a escribir esto.

Yo sé que el tiempo seguirá transcurriendo (Inevitablemente) y espero aquí a 30 años más en el futuro, aun pueda conservar mi amor por las tortugas como ellos han conservado su amor de hermanos a pesar de la vejez y la muerte, como expuse en este fics

El tema que escucha Mikey se llama Wonderful Life de Black, una banda de rock de los 80'

¡LARGA VIDA A LAS TORTUGAS NINJAS Y QUE SIGAN POR OTROS 30 AÑOS MAS! ¡QUE VIVAN!

¡Nos vemos pronto, bye!

MIKEMASTERS Z KAI


End file.
